1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a stereoscopic imaging system to form a three-dimensional stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, stereoscopic imaging systems are designed to display an image via digital sampling and a series of signal processing operations of image signals transmitted from a video card. Image signal scanning methods of the stereoscopic imaging systems are broadly classified into progressive scanning methods, non-interlaced scanning methods, and interlaced scanning methods. The progressive scanning methods provide one image frame made up of one field image, whereas the interlaced scanning methods provide one image frame made up of two field images.
Three-dimensional stereoscopic imaging technologies generally realize a three-dimensional effect using binocular parallax. Binocular parallax is the primary way in which depth perception is achieved. Methods of viewing stereoscopic images are broadly divided into methods employing glasses and methods that do not employ glasses. Examples of the methods employing glasses include an anaglyph method in which a blue lens is placed over one eye and a red lens is placed over the other eye, a polarized glasses method using polarized lenses having different polarizing directions, and a liquid-crystal shutter glasses method in which a liquid crystal shutter is synchronized with a repetition period of time-sharing screens.
Representative examples of the methods not employing glasses include a lenticular method in which a lenticular lens plate in the form of an array of vertically arranged cylindrical lenses is installed in front of an imaging panel, and a parallax barrier method.